Pokemon Twilight
Pokemon Twilight is a main series game set in the Intimas, and later Veneto Region. It is the sequel to Pokemon Dark & Light. Plot The story starts as the player daydreams about their Pokemon journey. He awakens in the middle of class, just as school ends. After school, the player and their friend Andy visit Professor Pine's Lab to recieve their first Pokemon, and afterwards they battle against each other. The player and its rival start their Pokemon Journeys, and the player goes back home, and the player's parents celebrate. Every time the player progresses through the plot, a cutscene is activated, looking through the eyes and mind of Mewpsych. The player eventually walks through the Ecola Town Marktet, where the player meets the Player from the Previous game's mother. The player continues and eventually reaches the first Gym. After the player beats Gracie, the player sees Professor Pine again, talking to Zeke (who is later revealed to be a previous member of Team Silence) who runs off once he sees the player. Professor Pine then explains to the player about Team Silence. After the second Gym, a former member of Team Silence comes out of the shadows, and tells the player that Intimas is in danger, and that they need to regroup the Team, and the player must recruit all the old members. Sometime after the third Gym, the player has another encounter with Professor Pine, but after smoke blinds their vision, Professor Pine disappears, and it is later revealed that he was kidnapped by Team Carnation, and wanted for ransom. The player eventually fins their way to Team Carnation's base, and fights the members, and later the boss, and rescues Prof. Pine in the end. After the player beats the Elite Four, the player gets invited by Professor Pine to travel to the Veneto Region, and after a final cutscene, the post-game is activated, where the plater wakes up on a plane to Veneto. In Veneto On your plane ride to Veneto, something interferes with the controls, and the plane crashes. The player wakes up, and checks all the passengers. No serious injuries. The player checks around for help, and eventually finds Vincent Pine battling a mysterious person, which is easily beaten. Vincent explains that since he lost his Championship status in Intimas, he moved to Veneto to start a new journey, and he thens leads the player to Professor Daley's lab, and the player receives a Veneto starter. To Be Finished Changes from Dark & Light 'Aesthetic Changes' *Gracie is now human, and specializes in Fairy-type Pokemon. *Resperto City is completely redesigned. * The Dark-type Gym Leader has been replaced by Daria. * Basil is now a member of the Veneto Elite Four, and has been replaced by Devon. *Many more hair styles and clothes are available when creating the character. *Libertas City is closed for construction, due to changing the statue to the new champion, until after game. *Team Silence has now disbanded, with each member living in a different town, and one being the teacher of the school. *The Intimas League is now held in Adventurst Town. 'Storyline Changes' *The player character is a completely different character them in the previous games, and this one is a student at Professor Pine's Junior High. *The secondary plot revolves around a new evil team, Team Carnation, trying to capture Mewpsych. *The new rival is student with the player named Andy. *You can return to school at any time for tips about Pokemon Training. *After game, you are able to go to Veneto, and also access the Prehistoric Land, which is full of Prehistoric Pokemon. New Features Pokemon Races Pokemon Racing is a new feature inspired by Ridable Pokemon, first introduced in the Kalos Region. The idea of this is to ride a Pokemon to a certain mark, and the first Pokemon there wins. If you win a race, you are awarded a medalion, small round metal awards similar to badges and ribbons. At the final race, the winner is crowned Racing Champion, and earns the winners trophy and extensions to previous medallions, allowing them to be worn around your neck. Speed and Agility are the main factors. As you progress, the races increase in difficulty. Pokemon Contests Although not entirely new, the Pokemon Contests in Veneto have gotten a major update, now taken inspiration from Unova's Pokemon Musicals. Players may now dress their Pokemon up with minor accesories, increasing the Pokemon's appeal stat very slightly. As you progress in the game, you learn to contest skills, where you can practice in most Pokemon Centers. New Pokemon * See List of Veneto Pokemon Category:Games